


Традиции зимних празднеств

by Norda



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul
Genre: Bromance, Celts, Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Not Slash, Roman Britain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем можно заняться в традиционной галльской деревне зимой?<br/>Примечания: События происходят за несколько месяцев до путешествия в Британию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Традиции зимних празднеств

Яркое зимнее солнце светило в глаза, снег искрил всеми цветами радуги, белые шапки украшали хижины. Астерикс прищурился, довольно вдохнул морозный воздух. Идиллия!  
— Чем можно заняться в небольшой галльской деревне в середине зимы? — раздалось над ухом.  
Астерикс почти забыл про племянника вождя. Поэтому ответил не сразу:  
— Выпить?  
— Уже напились, опохмелились, опять напились и опохмелились, и снова, и опять. Надо проветриться.  
— Поесть?  
— Уже поели.  
— Праздновать?  
— Уже десять дней празднуем: едим, пьём, танцуем, дерёмся, с женщинами обжимаемся, и не с женщинами. Скучно. Нет, даже так — ску-у-учно-о-о… А может, на охоту? А?  
— Э-э-э, промашка. Затея неудачная. Здесь сугробы такой высоты, что над стеной возвышаются. Даже за ворота выйти нельзя.  
— Я-а-а, — Гадорикс подпрыгнул на месте. — Сугробы! А для чего нужны сугробы?  
Его физиономию озарила улыбка во все тридцать три минус четыре зуба (последствия настоящего празднования середины зимы в настоящей галльской деревне).  
— Кататься с горки-и-и! С ветерко-о-ом, — Гадорикс взмахнул рукой, наглядно показывая, как это — «с ветерком».  
Астерикс представил, впечатлился, поёжился, оценил вероятность последствий и …придумал отговорку:  
— Смотри предыдущий пункт: нельзя выйти за ворота.  
Гадорикс на пару мгновений замер, на его лице мелькнула тень разочарования. Но это была только тень — чёлка взметнулась вверх, и в глазах запрыгали весёлые искры:  
— Так, значит, надо снег почистить, — непоседа уже оглядывался по сторонам, гадая, за каким углом спрятано основное стратегическое оружие для борьбы с зимними снегопадами — лопата совковая.  
В пределах видимости таковой не оказалось. И Гадорикс, аки пчёлка, полетел зигзагами вдоль улицы, заглядывая за ограды и отпрыгивая от зубов негодующих из-за такого вопиющего безобразия собак. Цель поиска была понятна: нужна хоть одна лопата. Ну, или тот, кто сообщит о местоположении такой необходимой сейчас вещи.  
Астерикс посмотрел ему вслед и проворчал: — Эх, молодость.

Монотонность празднования и ничегонеделание и ему надоели, но горячность молодости уже покинула его кровь, а неуёмный азарт юного племянника вождя раздражал. А ведь когда-то гулянка в дни зимних празднеств казалась самой забавной в году. Друзей было много, это теперь половина погибли в боях, а вторая половина женаты — считай, потеряны для общества. И драки были в ту пору боевитей, и танцы веселей, и эль вкусней, и девчата были стройнее, а какая была охота и рыбалка, да и волки вообще выли сутки напролёт. Не то, что сейчас. Галл тяжко вздохнул, расправил рукой усы и пошёл искать верного друга его бурной молодости — Обеликса.  
Тот нашёлся неожиданно быстро. Точнее, его живот. А ещё точнее, Астерикс врезался в живот Обеликса, когда поворачивал за угол хижины.  
— Эй, Астерикс! — как обычно, пробасил громила — удара железного обода шлема он даже не заметил, — ты тут Гадорикса не видел? Я слышал, он лопату ищет. Вот, несу.  
Обеликс продемонстрировал названный предмет. Тот глянул. А что ещё оставалось? На фоне самого большого галла деревни лопата казалась махонькой. Но только на его фоне. А так лопата была как лопата.  
Астерикс снова вздохнул: в его молодости лопаты были деревяннее, снег был белее и сугробы выше, а уж какие были снегопады — хижины так заметало, что через крыши только и можно было выбраться из дому.  
— Ну, так… ты это… Гадорикса не видел? — воспоминания о молодости снова были безжалостно прерваны. Зато в сознании замаячила вероятность, что сейчас, вот прям сейчас, из-за угла покажется румяный от мороза племянник вождя, увидит лопату и… и… и утащит их обоих чистить снег. Ладно, снег — это не страшно. Обеликс за полчаса и снег почистит, и дорожки протопчет; ну где не протопчет, то протаранит (не впервой). А вот желания кататься с горок у Астерикса так и не возникло. С ветерком — это забавно. Но в горку надо, во-первых, взбираться, во-вторых — тащить за собой салазки, а там ещё и снег в сапоги попадёт, и ноги промокнут, а следом и насморк, и кашель в придачу. А болеть не хотелось. Надо было что-то предпринять, и как можно скорее. Астерикс осмотрелся, оценил ситуацию, расстояние и расположение ближайших домов — и изрёк:  
— Друг, а пойдём-ка к Панорамиксу. Он меня недавно на вино с пряностями приглашал, рецепт новый пробовать. То ли грог называется, то ли глинтвейн.  
Громила улыбнулся — это он всегда, это дело он всегда уважал. До хижины было недалеко — рукой подать, но Астерикс, понятное дело, торопился. Казалось, вот-вот послышится хруст под ногами ушлого Гадорикса. Перед домом Астерикс забрал лопату и прислонил её к стене — чтобы парень мог легко её найти. И подзывая пёсика Идефикса, он оглянулся и внимательно осмотрелся ещё раз. Племянника вождя рядом видно не было.

Порция пряного вина выпилась на удивление быстро. Опять же, вспомнилось молодость — чаши тогда точно были больше, а вино… таким же вкусным. В камине уютно горел огонь, отражаясь в перевёрнутом котле, который уже долгие годы служил не только ёмкостью для варки знаменитого на весь мир зелья, но и добротным столом; на мягких шкурах было удобно сидеть; пахло травами, которые пучками свисали с потолочных балок, там же в углу спала летучая мышь, Идефикс вытянулся во весь рост на полу. Уютно. Уходить не хотелось. Астерикс успел выглянуть на улицу — лопата так и стояла. Покидать спасительный дом не захотелось ещё больше.  
— Панорамикс, — поддавшись мгновению, спросил гордость маленькой, но непобедимой галльской деревни, — а что делали в твою молодость в зимние праздники?  
— М-м-м, — очнулся от полудрёмы друид, — вино пили, кабана ели, дрались, с девками обнимались. А девки тогда постройнее были… Что ещё? — он почесал за ухом. — О, детей делали!  
— А ещё?  
— Ещё? — он оглянулся, посмотрел на собаку, потом на мышь. — Ну что мы ещё делали: на санках катались, гадали.  
— Гадали? — Астерикс откликнулся эхом. Это уже интересно. Гадание — дело длительное, Гадорикс успеет найти лопату и начать операцию по расчистке подходов к самым высоким сугробам. Ответ напросился сам: — А погадай-ка нам.  
Панорамикс думал недолго (чисто для виду), затем проворно поднялся на ноги, знаком показывая убрать всё лишнее с котла, и сунулся в тёмный угол хижины и из-под вороха шкур извлёк шкатулку. Сей новый предмет он внимательно осмотрел, подул, потёр рукавом туники, потом плюнул на неё и потёр заново. Вернулся к котлу и на вытянутых руках торжественно показал шкатулку друзьям. Те ничего необычного не обнаружили — коробка как коробка, деревянная.  
— Ну, и с кого начнём, молодые люди? — ухмыльнулся старец.  
Астерикс уверенно показал на Обеликса, а тот и не возражал.

Панорамикс приосанился, расправил плечи, поднял шкатулку над головой, проникся важностью момента, приготовился к заклинанию. Астерикс и Обеликс благоговейно затаили дыхание. И тут… дверь распахнулась. В полумрак хижины хлынули яркий свет и морозный воздух. В воздухе заклубился пар, не позволяя рассмотреть человека, стоящего в проёме двери. Пёс вскочил и, лая, бросился навстречу. Сердце Астерикса ёкнуло — Гадорикс?! Тёмная фигура отступила назад, и звонкий девчачий голос спросил:  
— А Гадорикс здесь?  
Уф, не он — Астерикс расслабленно откинулся спиной на опорный столб.  
Три голоса дружно гаркнули в ответ:  
— Нет.  
Фигура исчезла, вслед хлопнула дверца. Идефикс недовольно тявкнул вдогонку. Больше никто не мешал.  
Друид плюнул в сторону, расставил ноги на ширину плеч, вознёс шкатулку над головой. Постоял, потоптался, ещё потоптался. Перешёл на другую сторону котла, согнав оттуда друзей. Приготовился, настроился.  
— Ну же, — не выдержал Астерикс.  
— Не сбивай меня. Гадание — дело таинственное, оно торопливости не любит, — проворчал Панорамикс. Астерикс насупился, но решил не спорить.

За следующие полчаса Астерикс успел повспоминать молодость и вкус пряного вина, обдумать цены на овёс следующим летом, вспомнить, что надо починить упряжь. А Панорамикс всё настраивался и настраивался.  
Наконец-то друид встрепенулся, запричитал заклинания, потряс шкатулкой и ….замер. Астерикс, Обелиск и даже пёс с интересом уставились на него. Понорамикс снова потряс шкатулкой, произнёс пару непонятных слов и помотал шкатулку из стороны в сторону, потом трижды по кругу по часовой стрелке и один раз против, потряс вверх-вниз — и резко перевернул её над поверхностью котла.  
Из шкатулки выпали несколько разномастных камешков, куриное полосатое перо, перо сойки, иссохшая шишка, такой же иссохший цветок, мумифицированная мышка, осколки ракушки, семена клёна и один каштан. Все трое склонились над котлом. Даже четверо, так как собака тоже не осталась равнодушной.  
— Вот, вижу, — изрёк Панорамикс. И ткнул пальцем в ракушку: — Здесь — долгая дорога по воде в другую страну, тут сражение с римлянами, шишка говорит, что встретишься с важной особой. Этот камень — на подвиг, этот на славу, этот на пьянку, а это полосатое пёрышко… кхе-кхе… любовь… а вот и дама. — Он ткнул в давешний трупик мышки.  
— Ха, женщина! Любовь с женщиной! Этого у меня ещё не было, — радостно завопил Обеликс и хлопнул Астерикса по плечу: — Ты слышишь, Астерикс?  
Астерикс кивнул, но теперь и ему стало интересно. Уж если Обеликсу обещались битвы и слава, то что было предначертано ему?  
— И мне погадай, Панорамикс.  
Старик долго и кропотливо, внимательно осматривая тот или иной камешек или осколок раковины, собирал содержимое шкатулки. Астерикс для ускорения процесса даже начал ему помогать. 

На это раз тот настраивался недолго и гулким голосом прочитал заклинание (Астерикс заметил, что другое), встряхнул шкатулку, потом ещё потряс, поводил по кругу в одну строну, в другую, снова встряхнул. И торжественно высыпал содержимое на поверхность котла, пригляделся и начал нудно с остановками перечислять:  
— Дорога по воде, сражение, слава, пьянка…  
Астерикс утвердительно кивал, подпрыгивал на месте и подгонял:  
— Это всё уже было. А где женщина? Женщина где?  
Панорамикс пожал плечами и снова присмотрелся к камешкам:  
— Дорога, страна за морем, сражение, подвиг, слава, пьянка — всё есть, а женщин, — он ковырнул мышку, — женщин нет… Есть важный посланник, а это гости с севера, — показал на семена клевера. — А женщин нет. — Старик зевнул, добрёл до кресла, откинулся назад и …захрапел.  
Астерикс чуть ли не носом уткнулся в нагромождение мелкой всячины, внимательно оглядел, но… Но кучка камешков, шишка и мышка сказать ничего утешительного не могли. В довершение всего Астерикс сдул с поверхности котла перо. Лёгкое серое пёрышко ловко увернулось от пятерни Обеликса и, крутясь в воздухе, неспешно опустилось в пяди от очага. Два самых бесстрашных галла облегчённо выдохнули. Пока Обеликс подбирал перо, собирал мелочёвку в шкатулку и откатывал котёл в угол, Астерикс сердито мерил шагами небольшую комнату, громко взывая к богам за неполное предсказание, пёс добродушно лаял за компанию, а Панорамикс… спал.

Наконец-то два друга и собака покинули хижину друида.  
Около стены так же стояла лопата. Рядом стоял Гадорикс, чуть поодаль рыжая девчонка застенчиво перебирала перекинутую через плечо косу. На взгляд Астерикса она была худощава, но обещала через пару лет превратиться в красавицу.  
— Снег почистил? — мрачно спросил галл. Юнец кивнул.  
— Тогда зови девчонок — идём кататься! Катание с гор — старинная и неотъемлемая традиция зимних празднеств. Без катаний на санках — праздник зимы и праздником-то не считается. — Астерикс, не оглядываясь, потопал в направлении ворот.


End file.
